worldofadjierfandomcom-20200215-history
Hender
The Hender are the unique tree hugger race of Adjier. These beings are humanoid, but they take on the characteristics of various animals and beasts. The four most common are Cougara (part man, part Big Cat), the Grizzlock (part man, part bear), the Veeler (part dwarf, part bird), and the Skeeler (part man, part Bird of Prey). There are other races of Hender too, the next most common being Saurian (part man, part reptilian). These beings have a potential liking of anything that lives, including beasts, plants, elementals, and other races. Ander specifically put the Hender in charge of ensuring the survival of all life that is good. And sometimes in order to do that, the Hender would have to destroy other forms of life. But in most cases, the Hender refrain from going to war as much as possible. Races of Hender *Cougara- The wise, priest like people of the Hender, the Cougara are part cat because of the feline being wise in mind, and being able to track its' prey with skill and agility. From this, a Cougara has never failed at achieving a goal, unless it is outside of Anders' will. They come in many colors *Grizzlock- The fearsome Grizzlock are the warrior breed of the Hender. Taking on the aspect of a bear of any kind. This gives the Grizzlock great strength and energy. The Grizzlock usually takes on the role of being a guard or a centry, being as it is very large and very intimidating to its' enemies. *Veeler- The Veeler is the smallest but also the quickest member of the Hender family. Since its' legs are too stuby to sprint or walk very fast, it uses its large, bulky wings as its' main source of transportation, taking on the aspect of any smaller bird, such as a cardinal, mocking bird, or even a tropical bird. The main difference from their taller Skeeler cousins is that their face is normal like a humans. They usually are hired as ranged warriors in the army and messengers and scouts because of their unique way of travel. *Skeeler- The Skeeler is the larger breed of the bird like Hender. It takes on the aspect of birds of prey, such as eagles, hawks, etc. They are ussually hired as scouts, fighters, messengers, or some times priests. The main difference is that their hands and feet are scaly like a birds feet, where as Veelers' have it only on feet. Also their heads are the same as the bird they represesnt. *Saurian- The Saurians' are a unique breed of Hender in that they can take the aspect of any reptilian creature within Adjier. Whether it be dinosaur, lizard, or even dragon, the Saurian is one of the most hostile and defensive races of the Hender, why is uncertain. Many of the dragon like Saurians, called the Dragoons, betrayed their kind and over ran the main volcanic city of Vashrador. These creatures claimed two of the three islands along the southern border of Adjier, and the Saurians defended and controlled the other three. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.